


[podfic] Of a Feather

by ExMarks



Series: [podfic] Nests [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nesting, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks
Summary: By Jaydeun“I—didn’t dance. Or, uh, build a bower, but what I mean is—" What *did* Crowley mean? They were just sheets and blankets. But they were warm and soft. And safe and dark. And he’d built a nest in his flat because that was the closest thing he could manage to being right here, right now, with Aziraphale and the candles and the warm light of everything he wanted. But that was a lot to say in one go. “Angel, I love you. That’s what I mean.”





	[podfic] Of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of a Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614085) by [Jaydeun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydeun/pseuds/Jaydeun). 

[Download or stream MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mdxu42upadj7kc5/Of%20a%20Feather%20by%20Jaydeun.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
